


Not what I expected

by yeeteroffeckers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chases, Crying, Dan cant run because asthma, Fic Exchange, M/M, Magic, Swearing, angst? fluff? crack? idk, hostage, i dont know man, no beta because love is dead, store owner at day robber at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeteroffeckers/pseuds/yeeteroffeckers
Summary: At day Kevin is a game shop owner. At night he is a burglar.One day there is a particularly unpleasant customer at the game shop and Kevin decides to get it back at him.The last thing he expects when he breaks into the Pickens estate, is a hostage in the basement.Kevin leaves the oil paintings, jewels and credit cards behind to help one very scared young man with beautiful eyes and soft hair.Daniel can't believe, that after all this time someone came to rescue him.But leaving the villa gets more complicated.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: 413 Fic Exchange





	Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abirdonalilactree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abirdonalilactree/gifts).

> Here is my fic for the 413 Fic Exchange. I don't think this is my best fic but it was still fun.

“That will be 19,99” The ring of the cash register echoes through the store “Here you go” the man says. Kevin careful takes the money and sorts it to the other cash. “Have a good day” the man nods and walks out of the store. 

Silence fills the small electronic store again and Kevin is alone with his thoughts again. This is very fecking boring. It is nice to have a more calm job compared to his side one, but sometimes it is just a bore. He should close early today. It's not like anyone would fire him over it. He is the boss after all.

He checks his watch. 19:30 close enough to 21. Business today was slowly anyway so it's not like it would hurt him. The chair under him lets out a creak as he stands up, his bones respond with a similar sound, which reminds him that he should probably move more. He was about to walk over to the door to switch the sing from open to closed as suddenly another customer walked in.

Kevin let out an annoyed huff. _ He could have waited one second I swear _\- ”Do you have Spirit Story Box?” 

He has never heard about that game in his life. “Ah sorry, we don't have that here. We only sell console games-”

“As expected from a low life store like this.” 

Kevin blinks with confusion. He looks up from the book that lists all of his articles and gives the consumer a thorough scan. Before him stands a slightly taller man with nearly balding white hair, wearing a blue hoodie with a red jacket tied around his waist and has the personality of a cactus. He doesn't recognise the man. So at least he wasn't one of his usual shity customers.

“Excuse me?” Kevin retorted. 

“You heard me. Are you deaf now too? That would make this even worse. A dirty hobo store with a deaf cashier. More typical it can't get.” 

Ok wow, this man was even worse than his usual annoying customers. Kevin is used to the few dudes that come into his store just to shout at him for not returning their old broken games, but he never had to deal with a snob.

“You are speaking to the store owner sir. And no I’m not deaf. If you can't find your stuff here then go to another store across the street they could maybe assist you.”

Kevin tries very hard (no he didn't) to sound professional but his annoyance flew through his lips and tainted his words. The man looks at him with the same _ I am above you peasant _expression and pulls his eyebrows up.

”Do you know who you’re talking too?” he asked with an offended tone in his voice.

“No, sir. I do not know who you are. Mind telling me so I can be a better _ peasant _.” Kevin says with a sickeningly sweet voice. 

He must have tripped some wire in him because the man suddenly has a furious expression on his face. “Young man you are speaking to the one and only Jim Pickens. I could destroy your entire business and your life with it. So hold your tongue before I rip it out off your mouth.” The old man monologues and makes Kevin switch from annoyed to angry.

“OK, mister _ Jim Pickens _. What can I do to help your ginormous self?” He had been through some shit in his life, like being shot in the shoulder because of a failed burglary or running nearly 2 miles to escape capture, he wasn't going to let some prick tell him what to do. The only thing that could scare him at this point would be magic or something. Oh or the police. 

The man gives him an angry look, but then his eye dart to something above Kevin. He lets out an annoyed huff, turns around in his spot and leaves the store, but not before mumbling something under his breath that Kevin can't understand. 

That was a fecking nightmare. With the quiet returning once again into his small store, he lets out a breath and relaxes his tensed shoulders. He walks over to the door to change the open sing to closed. As he looks through the glass door, he can see the man walk into another store across the street. Good luck to the bastards that run the place.

Walking back to his counter to grab his stuff, he looks up to what the man was looking at. Turns out there's a security camera. _ Why would that make him drop his anger and run out of the store? _ Kevin ignores the thoughts rolling into his mind, grabs his stuff from the counter and turns off the lights.

* * *

Back home Kevin throws himself on the chair with his computer. One thing he was good at was figuring out his next victim. He didn't have a clear idea who he was gonna rob today, maybe just a car or another random house for fun, but now he has a very clear idea who it is going to be. Another thing Kevin is, was being petty and with his skills he shall use them to get back at the people that are assholes to him.

_ Good thing the man said his whole name, _ thinks Kevin as he logs into his computer, it will be easier to find his house that way. The computer lets out a ding as it starts up. A few clicks and Kevin knows who he is.

Turns out the man was indeed famous. But not in the ‘i saved children’ famous, no more like 

‘i am suspect of murder and kidnaping but there is no real evidence’ famous.

He is also insanely rich. If he would succeed to rob him blind, he wouldn't have to care for rent for a while. Kevin looks up his house to study the floorplan and prints out the address, he would need that later.

He grabs his backpack that was stuffed with all kinds of robbing stuff, like lockpicks and rope, and throws it onto his couch. The black clothes he wears when he does his job are hanging off his table and are swiftly put on. The mask was put in his backpack for later. Kevin throws his backpack on, grabs the big sack where he puts all the stole stuff in and swiftly, but stealthy slips out of his window.

* * *

Ok, he definitely did _ not _ expect this. As he arrives at the address he printed out, he finds a giant mansion with a big hedge surrounding the house. The entrance is blocked by a big black gate and a big balcony oversees the front yard from above.

Kevin takes a second to gain back his composer and starts to formulate an attack plan. It would be a stupid idea to try and break in from the front, there was too much of a chance that someone would see him from the balcony or the many windows, instead from where he is standing he can see two small balconies on the left side of the house which looks like a way better route into it. The hedge was followed over to the side of the house and now he only had to get over it. 

Kevin put on the black mask and began to climb the hedge one branch at a time. Most of the branches hit his face, but after a twigyfull time he finally sat down on top of it. 

“Ok, now I just gotta get up there- oh what the feck?”

He didn't notice before but now he can see in front of him a graveyard filled with weeds and...well gravestones. He isn't sure if they are just for decoration or are the resting places of actual dead people. If they are actual graves, why the feck are they buried in this dudes yard.

Kevin carefully jumps down and lands between the graves. Yes, he is a robber but he has some decency to not destroy some graves, if they are for dead people or not. 

He looks up to the balcony. The lights are out so he can't see inside, but that also means that this was a good way to enter the villa undetected.

Kevin grabs the backpack off his shoulder and looks for an appropriate tool. He rummages through the backpack for a bit, a few snacks fall out by accident, and then finally pulls out his brand new grappling hook. He didn't have the opportunity to use it yet and now it was finally time to try out his new toy. 

He swings the hook up the balcony and with a _ clang, _ it hooks itself between the metal bars of the fence. Kevin gives it a quick tug to see if it is stable. He doesn't want to break something in a graveyard.

Putting back on his backpack, he begins to pull himself up on the rope, which is harder than he first expected because he forgot that he has to bring a bag and his other stuff up with him and only has his arms to pull him up. He didn't think of getting any assist stuff.

After a few minutes of struggling to climb the robe, he gets his hand onto the balcony and pulls himself up. He lets out a deep breath and massages his shoulders to get rid of the pain. _ Well, that was a pain in the arse _. He collects the hook, retrieves the rope and puts them back into his backpack.

Turning around he is faced with a door which he tries to open it. It doesn't move. Well he will make it move. He gets his lockpick and puts one piece into the look carefully moving the pin around with the other. A little bit of turning and then click the door opens before him. Feck yeah. Kevin stands back up and carefully fully opens the door. Stepping inside of the mansion he has to hold his breath to not let out an impressed noise.

The moonlight illuminates the walls full of paintings, next to him is a giant tv maybe encompassing half of the wall, and on his other side stands a fancy table with an even fancier looking pc. Kevin stands still for a second taking in his surroundings._ I will never have to care about rent ever again _ the thought crossed his mind and slowly he begins to move on his tiptoes over to the pc. Of course he can't fit the entire thing in there, but maybe something else was laying on the table. 

His thought is correct and a very nice looking clock and a credit card are tucked away in one of the drawers. Quiet like a mouse he moves through the room and stuffs anything that looks fancy or expensive into his big bag. 

As he is standing near the stairs leading down to the first floor, he already has a small fortune stuffed inside of the bag. Before he moves down the stairs he grabs his flashlight because the faint light of the moon isn't enough to safely walk down the stairs without it. With a huff, Kevin hoisted it onto his shoulders and slowly but steadily makes his way down the stairs. 

He didn't think that it would top the impressiveness of the floor he was just in but somehow it is even fancier with big statues, a giant bookshelf covering the back wall, giant paintings and all sorts of luxuries. Kevin doesn't know where to begin at first but then begins to collect some of the jewellery that was laying around. After that more vases, some money that is just laying around, a few paintings that he could fit but most he had to carry in his arms.

Following left, he walks past the big organ and under an arch into the next room. With a quick look around he was now in an eating room. 

On the roof hangs a big chandelier under it a big table with six normal chairs and one smaller chair, probably for a child. Kevin weirdly feels like he is being watched in this room, but he doesn't know from where. He shakes off the feeling and begins to also plunder this room of all its valuables. 

After grabbing anything small enough to fit into his bag, he turns around to walk back into the main room and only then he notices a big painting he didn't see before. It is a giant painting that reaches from the floor to the ceiling of the living room. In the painting he can see a man with a big top hat, the shadow of it covering his eyes and half of his nose, but he could still see his mouth which was formed into a somehow nice but also unsettling smile. He is wearing very fine clothes, but they also seem to be of a very old style, maybe from the 50ies. He holds a purple umbrella in the left, using it to lean on it, and was holding a half-broken wine glass with his right hand. 

Moving closer to inspect it more carefully Kevin also finally notices why he feels so watched. Where he first thought the eyes were covered, he can see faint white dots which followed his every movement. A shiver goes down Kevin's spine and he decided to quickly leave this room. This house was getting creepier and creepier and Kevin don't NOT like that at all. 

As he enters the main hall again, his eyes fall onto the giant bookshelf. It isn't even a normal bookshelf at this point. It covers the entire back wall of the hall, seemingly being split by only the stairs and it has a nearly daunting feel about it. _ There's gotta be something valuable in a book _ Kevin thinks and begins to search through the old books. 

The unimpressive books he places down beside him, stacking them into the image of many small dicks, and the seemingly valuable ones he places into his bag. A few minutes were spent looking at book covers and staking dicks when he finally found something interesting. 

Between the usual boring books like catcher in the rye and other shit, he finds a red, weirdly hot to the touch book, decorated with gold at the sides and a red pentagram in the middle of the cover. _ What the hell _Kevin mumbles under his breath, as he begins to look at it closer. 

He is leaning on the bookshelf as he opened the book, inside he can see written something in blood-red ink, but before he could read what it says the bookshelf behind him suddenly let out a creak and Kevin falls through the now open bookshelf. _ Fuck _ \- With a _ thud, _ Kevin lands ass first on the hard stone floor behind the now revealed hidden door.

The door before him falls shut with a creak and Kevin waits for a second to listen if he woke anybody up. Nothing. _ Thank fuck _ Kevin lets out the breath he was holding and now begins to look as to where the fuck he has fallen into. 

The walls are still covered with the same black paint, but the floor is the bare stone of a newly build house. Looking behind him he can see a small candle in a candle holder only giving up a faint light, two windows covered by black curtains and next to them the wall is damaged so much that he can see the exposed wood of the walls.

The weirdest thing about this backroom is the black staircase leading down to somewhere.

In the build article there was no mention of a basement so where the fuck was this leading, and how did no one know about this? 

_ Fuck this. _ Kevin has enough of this weird room and begins to stand up and open the hidden door. To his misfortune the door doesn't move an inch, not even when Kevin pushes with his entire strength, the door doesn't even budge. After at least five minutes of pushing Kevin finally gives up. Just to his luck, the door doesn't have any look to open with his look pick, so now he is stuck in the weird secret room with only the mysterious basement as his option.

“Feck” Kevin let out another quiet swear. As he isn't one to give up easily he begins to slowly walk down the stair to the basement. Maybe if he's lucky there will be another way back to retrieve his stuff.

As he descends the stairs the walls change to a greyish stone, really summing up the creepy look. The light around him slowly starts to disappear as there is no new light source in sight and his previous flashlight is still on the other side of the locked door. He quickly rummaged through his backpack and pulled out an extra flashlight. It would be foolish to not take two flashlights with him.

He presses the button to shine light further down the hall and immediately wished he hadn't, as there was a big out of stone carved gargoyle at the end of the hall, seemingly staring at him. He quickly moves down the hall ignoring it to the best of his ability and finally finds a door. He has no intention to stay any longer in this fecking hallway, so he quickly pushes open the door in front of him and luckily this one actually opened, revealing the basement in front of him. 

Kevin stops dead in his tracks when he realises what he had just stepped into.

Nothing of what he had just experienced hold up with this. Not the graveyard, not the weird demon book, not the fucking gargoyle, not even the painting that followed his every movement was as fecked as a fucking prison in a basement. 

He is standing between two cells, in which he can see coffins and a single toilet. On the walls are hanging candles that illuminate the cells in a faint glow and all Kevin wants to do is run away from this fucked place, where people are seemingly held against their will. This wasn't worth it, he should just take his stuff and run- 

Out of nowhere Kevins thoughts suddenly get interrupted by a faint sob coming from deeper inside of the basement. Was there a prisoner in here? He fought against every panicked thought to just run, but he couldn't leave when someone was still inside of this place.

Pushing one foot after the other, Kevin slowly pushes deeper into the basement prison. He passes another empty cell and a corner that seems to function as a kitchen, but with a weird machine that Kevin doesn't understand, standing at the side of it. Ignoring the weird machinery he pushes further and passing a black pillar he finds the source of the sobs. 

In the cell before him, he can see a small man wearing a white robe, cowering on the ground, back pressed to the wall. He has his hands in front of his face desperately trying to stay quiet. 

“Hello?” 

Kevin tries to catch the man's attention, to try and figure out how he got here. The man slightly jumps at the voice and somehow makes himself even smaller. Now Kevin can hear him begin to mumble something under his breath like I'm sorry, I will stay quiet, please don't hurt me.

“Hey listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you. I've come to get you out.” Kevin tries his best to calm the man, even when his mind is currently running a mile a minute.

The man stops shaking, and after a few seconds lifts his hand to look at Kevin. Through the hand he can see two glistening blue eyes looking him up and down.

“Are...are you serious?” he stammers.

Showing his most genuine smile Kevin moves forward closer to the jail fence.

“Of course! Why else would I break into a big creepy villa owned by a suspected serial killer?”_ To rob stuff, _he echoes in his mind.

The man wipes away some tears and quickly moves to the fence. “Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you so much. Iv been stuck here for who knows how long. I never...never thought anyone would come for me” the smaller man gushes. 

“Shh, we need to be quiet. I don't know if he can hear us here.” Kevin warns. He isn't planning to also become a prisoner in this weirdos basement.

“Oh yes sorry”

After waiting for a second to listen to any footsteps, Kevin relaxes again. “What's your name by the way. I don't wanna call you dude.” 

The dude gives him a confused look. “Wouldn't you know my name if you came here to rescue me? It's not very clever to just look for some ‘dude’”

“Uhh... I was just given the info that somebody was here. I uh didn't know who exactly that person was ya know?” Kevin lets out an awkward laugh at the end. Oh, he really dug a hole for himself here.

“Oh ok. My name is Daniel. Nice to meet you-” 

“Kevin. Call me Kevin.”

He sends him another reaffirming smile and Daniel smiles back. He could see a sparkle of hope in Daniel's eyes.

“Uh anyway” Kevin forces himself to look away from those ocean blue eyes and focus at the task at hand, which would be to get Daniel out of here. 

“Let's see if I can crack this fecker open”

Kneeling down, Kevin grabs his lockpick from his back pocket and starts to examine the prison door lock. It shouldn't be too hard. With Daniel eyes on him, Kevin begins to pick the lock which was tougher than he expected, but after a while he opens one bolt and then another and another and- _ Crack _Just when Kevin expects the thing to open, his look pick lets out a painful sound.

Expecting the worst, Kevin pulls the needle out of the lock and is greeted with the sight of a half-broken lock pick, with the other half now stuck in the lock. Kevin lets out an unintentional swear. 

”Is everything alright?” Daniel has concerned look on his face, which makes Kevin clear his throat and stand up straight again. 

“Uh yep sure, that was just to uh make it easier to break. Totally intentional.” He can see Daniel raise his eyebrow, but remains quiet. 

_ Thank fuck. _Now that the lock pick was broken, Kevin only has the option to brute force it, which would most certainly make a lot of noise and they would need to get them outta here as quickly as possible, that also means he won't have time to get the stolen stuff. With less than a second of hesitation, Kevin grabs the crowbar out of his backpack. 

With a bit of pulling and swearing the jail door lets out a creak. A very loud creak. Kevin could have sworn that the door was getting bigger- Oh shit- Unexpectedly the door falls out of its hinges, nearly hitting Kevin on the head in the process before the taller Irish man jumps out of the way in the last second. 

Loudly cluttering, the door falls to the stone ground of the basement. After the unexpected loud noise fades Kevin and Daniel stand in stunned silence, staring at each other with shock plastering their faces. 

“I thought you were a professional?” 

“I never said that. Come on we need to get out of here.” Kevin grabs Dan's hand and he begins to move back out of the basement. Closing the basement door behind them Kevin and Daniel begin to hurry down the hallway. Something weird Kevin notices after a few steps is that the previous short-lived hallway seems to be a lot longer than he previously remembers walking through. What only felt like seconds before now took minutes and Kevin would have chalked it up to his nerfs, but now he had been walking three times the distance than he had before. 

Suddenly he hears a rumbling roar coming from behind him and whatever it is Kevin doesn't like it one bit. “Come on” he grabs Daniels hand and begins to sprint down the seemingly never-ending hallway. Whatever it is, Kevin is not planning on meeting it face to face. He can hear the hellish roar behind him again, and between his and Dans panting he could swear he can hear the rhythmic pounding of stone on stone, nearly resembling the sound of running. 

After a seemingly endless amount of time, the lights of the backroom find Kevin's vision and next he is running up the stair leading out of the basement. Catching his breath Kevin does the normally stupid decision to look back at the thing that is chasing them. Somehow with his last remaining luck, the thing seems to stop giving chase when they were up the stairs. It let out one last roar and then seems to turn around. Kev catches a glimpse, it seems to have grey skin with spikes and a muscular body. It reminds him of the gargoyle that scared him when he first went into the hallway, but it can't be it, right? Tho he is questioning the impossible after running through a seemingly self-expanding halfway so, it might have been it. 

Behind him, he can hear daniel wheeze. “Are you ok?” 

Daniel takes a second to regulate his breathing and then looks up to him. “Yeah for now. Just…I just have asthma and I don't know how long I can go with all this running”

“Oh shit I'm sorry”

“Don't apologies. You didn't know and honestly, I don't know what would have happened if that thing caught up to us, so it was for the best that you forced me to run” Kevin unconsciously presses Daniels hand which he had still locked into his.

“Well, that's a boost to my consciousness” Daniel lets out a small chuckle.

“No, but seriously what was that thing? Did he release a fecking lion on us or something?”

“I think the gargoyle that was guarding the door came to life and chased us. I have no idea why and how, but at this point, I just want to get out of this place” Daniel looks at him like he is crazy for a second like he didn't just run through an ever-expanding hallway.

“Anyway let's get out of here” Kevin takes his crowbar and moves over to one of the windows.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't that just make more noise?”

“He already knows something going on and I'm not one for subtlety if you haven't noticed” With that Kevin takes a swing at the window and with a loud crash the widow breaks into tiny pieces. 

“Watch out for the glass when hoping out” Kevin warned and carefully jumped out of the window. 

Daniel followed soon after and Kevin helps guide him through it. “You good?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Daniel gives Kevin a small smile which he returned. 

Now that he was fully in the backyard he got a more clear look of it. In front of him, he found a big ass garden featuring a giant garden hedge with a gap separating two bits of it, other than that they were surrounded by a big fence, with the only way forward seeming to be the gap between the hedges. Daniel let out an excited noise and ran towards the middle of the garden. He threw his arms into the air and spins in a little circle.

“Whoa, you good there?” Kevin moved over beside him now standing between the hedge gap.

“Oh yeah, I'm doing fantastic! I just...just it's been such a long time I've been outside and just the stars and the air are so beautiful and- and” Daniel turned back to look at Kevin with a big toothy smile on his face and happy tears sprinkling from his eyes. 

“Thank you. Thank you so fucking much! I never thought I would see the light of day again and then you came and just thank you. So much. I don't know how I will ever repay you”

Kevin was stunned for a second. He has never gotten such a genuine compliment and doesn't know how to respond to literally saving someones live.

“I- you uh… you don't have to repay me” he let out an awkward laugh _ your presence is already enough _.

Daniel stares at him for a second and then pulled him into a big hug, in which Kevin also didn't know what to do. 

“Thank you”

“Well don't be to happy just jet we still need to go out of here”

Dan loosens the hug a little and wipes away some tears. “Ah yeah, your right. So how do we get out of here?”

“Just follow me. That fence won't be too hard too-” 

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt crashes down right in front of them, making them both jump back a few steps, Daniel nearly falling on his butt, but catching himself at the last second. “What the fuck?!” daniel lets out a small screech scrambling back to hold onto Kevin. The spot where the bolt struck is lightly aflame and a bit further behind it the with shadow covered the silhouette of a man could be seen. 

“Where do you think you're going?”

The booming voice of the man send shivers down Kevin's spine, but at the same time he recognises the voice. It is the voice of the man he came here for in the first place.

“Did you really think you would be able to just walk out of here?” Jim Pickens steps out of the shadow of the villa, face twisted with fury.

In his hand Kevin can see the familiar red book, decorated with gold and a blood-red pentagram sits in his clenched hand, the pentagram now glowing a faint dark red. If that book was responsible for the lighting bolt then Kevin doesn't want to find out what else it is capable of. 

“Run!” 

Kevin grabs Daniel's hand again and begins to run for his and Dan's life into the hedge labyrinth. Behind him, he can hear Jim yell something but he already headed behind a corner and another, focusing only on Dan's rapid breathing behind him. After having turned a few corners he suddenly stops and turns to dan. 

“Get on my arms”

“What?!”

“Let me carry you I don't want you to fecking collapse”

With only a second of hesitation, Dan climbs into his arms

“Good now look behind me and tell me if he's there ok?”

Without waiting Kevin begins to pick up his pace again, with Daniel now in his arms bride style. He keeps running, the walls of plants and sticks disorienting him but he keeps running away from the man that could end their lives in a snap.

“You can't run forever you know that!”

From somewhere in the labyrinth the booming voice of Jim Pickens reaches Kevin's ears and echos in his head. He has a lot of practice with running to evade capture, but this time he has another man hugging his shoulders and he wasn't chased by lightning bolts and whatever else this psycho is able to summon out of the book. If he denied it or not, he would not be able to keep this pace forever and when he slipped up then it would all be-

“DUCK!”

Daniels shouted warning rings in Kevin's ears and an instinctive fall to the ground later a roaring ball of flame bolts right over their heads, only missing Daniel by about a good few inches. Scrambling back onto his feet Kevin can see the manic grin on the old man's face.

“Surprise” he cackles, sending another wave of shivers crawling down Kevin's back.

Pulling Daniel back onto his shoulder he turns around to continue his meaningless sprint when he notices a glimmer of hope. The fireball burst through the hedge burning a clear path to the freedom of the outside world. He has to only take this chance. He crams together all of his remaining energy and begins the sprint of his life, because it literally was.

Jumping through the first burnt hedge wall the heat was nearly unbearable but he keeps pushing through, jumping through the next and the next. Behind him he can hear Jim yell something but he is too busy focusing on getting him and Daniel out of here unburned. 

“Another!” Daniel shouts and Kevin quickly jumps behind the next hedge feeling the heat of the fireball blast past his face and widen the burned holes even more. 

After waiting out this one, he jumps through the next and was now even closer to the exit. He is slowly getting a rhythm with jumping through 3 hedge walls and then hiding behind the last one, barely escaping the numerous fire bolts. He can hear Jim let out a frustrated scream and for a second he is concerned that he will burn down the entire labyrinth with them still inside, when he finally jumps through the last hole and was now outside of the Jim Pickens estate.

This doesn't mean they were saved yet, so without losing a second, he continues to sprint. Out of instinct, he follows the path past the villa out onto the lit street, maybe with the chance of someone seeing them he would never send a fucking firebolt at them. 

Quickly looking back he was not able to see any crazed maniac chasing after him.

He made it.

They made it. 

He could see the fire that is now roaring in the Jim Pickens backyard, but he couldn't give less of a shit. 

They made it out alive and they are safe, at least for now. 


End file.
